


Forever was a long time, then you came along.

by Jhopes_beautiful_smile



Series: Yuta x anyone [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fantasizing, How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Panties, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopes_beautiful_smile/pseuds/Jhopes_beautiful_smile
Summary: Sichengs life takes a huge turn. But maybe he's glad it happened.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written like this, so who knows how it will turn out.  
> I've probably made lots of mistakes since it was written on my phone and not checked. 
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> Xxx

Alphas had much more power than omegas. That's just how things worked. It's how they always did. Sicheng may disagree with it but there's not much he could do.

He was one of the many people born alpha. And sicheng supposes he's glad about that, since it means he has a fairly simple life because of it. However he'd rather not treat poor omegas like shit just because he's meant to be more dominant than them.

Not that there are many omegas around anymore. At some point there were less and less being born, the world is now overrun with alphas and betas. Youte considered lucky if you meet an omega, let alone mate with one, so most alphas choose to settle down with a beta, or in rare cases alphas. 

At this point in life, sicheng had no intention of finding a mate, he found that most betas he has met are only the kind of people he wants to be friends with, not the kind he wants to date. And the thought of mating another alpha makes his blood curdle. Each to their own but it's not sichengs thing.

He'd heard stories about omegas, but has never spoken to one. They're usually kept away from the outside world due to how precious they are. From what some people have said, sicheng presumes that they are quite dainty, sweet and apparently smell nice.

Hearing rumours like this gave sicheng a fascination with omegas. He longs to have his own omega mate. And that's how he ended up in the situation he's unluckily stuck in.

One of sichengs friends told him that someone else had told him, that there was a village somewhere that loads of omegas lived in (damn his stupid friends). And sicheng, being the reckless, hormonal alpha he is, decided it would be a great idea to go find this village. 

He found the village, which was indeed filled with omegas, however he was attacked by an angry swarm of them, since apparently he wasnt meant to be there (because hes an alpha, obviously).

Now sicheng is trapped. Literally trapped. He woke up chained to a bed in a room he had never seen before. He doesn't quite know how they managed to overpower him but he didnt really mind being smothered by so many omegas at once, it would probably be his only chance. 

When he woke up, he found some food on the bedside cabinet. It was nothing fancy but he was actually quite hungry. So he ate it as quickly as he could. 

But that was quite a while ago, he thinks, and now he finds himself hungry again. God damn his alpha appetite. As if someone was listening to his thoughts, the door opened as soon as he started thinking about his growing hunger. 

In came a man. He looked around sichengs own age, maybe a bit older, but he was a lot smaller than himself. By the odd but pleasant smell, sicheng presumed that this man was an omega. He wore a purple coloured, sequin adorned robe, unlike anything sicheng had ever seen, probably some omega tradition. The ribbon tied around it outlined the mans tiny waist and sicheng found himself thinking about his own hand wrapping around it. 

The small man came towards his bed and sicheng watched him with every step he took.

"Alpha...you're awake!"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn sichengs alpha mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update aha!
> 
> Everything gets steamy in this, so if you dont like it, dont read it. 
> 
> I tried so hard, so please enjoy!!!
> 
> :)

Sicheng is not sure how long he's been in this 'omega village' for but he cant exactly say it's been a bad experience. He enjoys the food he gets every day (it's true, omegas are much better cooks than alphas). Plus, the cute omega he met when he first woke up seems to be quite fascinated by him, so spends a lot of time in the room.

The omega, who's name he found out to be yuta, smells like fresh strawberries and sweet honey. The smell makes sicheng shiver slightly but also calms him down easily. 

He untied sicheng a while ago, and sicheng has made no attempt to run. Maybe he'll do it eventually but he's rather enjoying himself, so it can wait. He's met a few other omegas, they seem to be much quieter than yuta, and also not as beautiful, but he probably wont tell them that incase they kick him out. 

Theres only one problem sicheng has found after his stay in the omega household. Yuta seems to never be wearing much clothing. It must be because there are no alphas around, apart from sicheng himself. Although sicheng doesn't mind seeing the innocent looking omega clad in tiny, laced outfits, it does seem to be acting against his body in certain ways. 

On one particular day, yuta visits him, as he usually does. His hair is soft and fluffy, as if he had just woken up. He is wearing a black silk robe, long enough to cover his important parts, but short enough that sicheng gets to stare at his plump pale thighs. Yuta's look is completed with jewellery, which he always seems to wear, a delicate chain around his ankle and wrist, many simple but beautiful earrings and a diamond studded choker (sichengs poor dick). All of that had at least a bit of pink, yuta must like the colour. 

After a while of talking about whatever, yuta began to complain about the heat, sicheng had to admit it has gotten quite hot recently. The omega shyly looked at sichengs face before looking away. He reached for the tie at the front of his robe and un-did it. He let the loose robe fall from his shoulders to pool around where he was sat at the end of the bed.

Sicheng felt his mouth water slightly at the sight in front of him. All the omega had been wearing underneath was a delicate pair of pink panties. They just about covered him but didnt leave much to the imagination. He had a thin waist but wider hips, as expected of an omega. Sicheng licked his lips as he stared at the delicate omega. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a distant voice called yutas name. The omega hurried to slip his robe on before smiling at sicheng and scurrying out. Sicheng was lucky enough to catch a quick glance of the omega's ass as he got of the bed, and he was pleased to find his underwear was a thong. His plushy looking ass was on full display to the alpha. 

Now sicheng had a problem. The omega was burned into his mind and now his dick was hard and aching. God damn his dirty alpha mind. 

Sicheng soon found himself thrusting up into his own fist, imaging the omegas mouth, or maybe something else, stretched around his cock. He came quickly with a certain someones name on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta solves sichengs not so little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, ya girls finally updating. I've been very busy so sorry it's late.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this even though its pretty bad.

Incidents like that seemed to happen quite often. But who can blame sicheng when he saw the tempting omega nearly every day.

Usually after yuta had left his room, sicheng would end up viciously masturbating until he fell asleep, without even cleaning himself up, or trying to.

This led to some slightly embarrassing situations for the alpha. 

On one particular night, sicheng found himself dreaming about the sweet omega. It started of pretty normal. They were out on some sort of date. They held hands, cuddled and kissed a little bit. Then flash forward to the end of the dream where sicheng had pretty lips wrapped around his cock. A small wet tongue giving it kitten licks. The omega looked so good with cum dripping down his chin and a pair of panties covering his small, leaking dick.

Sicheng was rather sad when the dream ended and he woke up. 

He lifted his blanket of his body and saw his bare dick (since he slept naked) covered in his own cum. This was rather shameful but he was used to it since it happened a lot in his teen years. 

He could have easily dealt with it, if not for the door opening and an omega walking in. Not just any omega, it had to be yuta who found him like this.

And of course, the first place yuta looked was his crotch. The omega blushed and looked away before stepping further in and closing the door.

"I can help you clean that up. If you want.." yuta said.   
The alpha was too embarrassed to talk so just nodded. 

The omega walked over to him and perched himself on the edge of the bed. Sicheng now had the time to look properly at the omega. He was wearing some pink, silk pyjamas, which were cute and sexy at the same time. He had obviously removed his jewellery to sleep, apart from his diamond anklet. Yutas hair was fluffy, like usual and made him look as cute as ever.

When sicheng looked at the omegas face, he noticed that it was getting suspiciously close to his dick. And that made the alpha realise what exactly yuta meant by cleaning him up.

Before he could protest (not that he really wanted to) the omegas tongue was already on his wet member. He licked stripes up the side and in no time sicheng was fully hard again. God damn. 

"I guess I should help with this too?"   
Again sicheng had to idea what this meant but soon found out when the omega took his whole dick inside his throat. It was a tight fit and yuta gagged, with tears in his eyes. But he carried on taking the alphas member into his mouth. 

Sicheng let out a deep moan and fisted his hand into yutas silky hair. He began to move his hips slightly towards the inviting heat, until he was full on thrusting into the omegas mouth and throat. 

He soon came with a breathy moan of the other mans name, spilling his seed into the open mouth. He pulled away just in time to watch yuta swallow his load. 

With a cute smile, the omega announced that he had to leave for now, but before doing so, he left a small kiss on sichengs cheek


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things sicheng didnt know about omegas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm finally back..  
> I'm having trouble thinking of things to write about so if anyone has any ideas at all feel free to share your ideas in the comments or even message me if that's a thing on here.  
> This chapter is kinda made up as I go along so hopefully it's not too bad...

Even after spending quite a while in the omega house, Sicheng still didn't fully understand how omegas exactly worked. Going to a school completely full of alphas and betas, the teachers saw no benefit of teaching them things relevant to omegas. Meaning the majority of them remained clueless. 

So when yuta came to him smelling especially delicious, he was more than confused. The smaller man always smelled nice, like cherries and cinammon most of the time, but today there was something else to it. Sicheng just couldn't put his finger on it.

Sicheng didnt realise how long he had been staring at the omega until the older man spoke "Sichengie, please help me." His voice sounded pitiful and his sentence ended with a high pitched whimper. 

Sicheng tilted his head, still confused and the omega huffed. He was too embarrassed to be direct with the alpha but the other clearly wasnt getting what he asked of him.

So he did something that might have been even more embarrassing than just telling sicheng what was wrong. He layed down so his legs were closer to the younger man than his head and spread his slim legs. Then he reached down and pulled his panties to his knees so his most private areas were presented to the alpha. 

His cock was small but obviously hard, precome leaking from the tip. His butt and the back of his thighs were shiny and sticky from the sheer amount of slick that had leaked. Yuta blamed his actions on the heat taking over his body.

"Please alpha, take me, it hurts too much!" 

Sichengs body moved before he had time to process the situation. The alpha inside him had taken charge, it's been waiting for this to happen.

Yuta opened his legs further to accommodate the alpha who was climbing over him. Sicheng let out a low, primal growl as he looked over the sweet omega below him. Nipples pink and hard, either from the cold or his burning arousal. Small pink cock glistening in the light, sicheng made a mental note to taste it as some point. Further down was the part that interested sicheng. 

Sure, the alpha had fooled around in his life, mainly with betas, he'd even had a few encounters with various alphas since they did what they needed to do for pleasure. However, he'd never seen an omega, let alone one who was dripping slick and asking to be claimed. Well this isn't how he had expected his day to go.

Sicheng looked back up to look at yuta. His plump pink lips were parted as he breathed heavily. His eyes squeezed shut, waiting for something to happen. When sicheng leaned in close to his face, the omega opened his eyes, the deep brown orbs flicking over the alphas face, finally landing on his lips. Yuta pulled him down by the neck as their lips smashed together. Sicheng harshly gripped yutas hip, making the smaller man gasp. Sicheng took this as a chance to slither his tongue into the omegas mouth.

Both tongues fought for dominance, sichengs obviously winning. While the omega was occupied with the kiss, his arms hooked tightly around sichengs neck, the younger man allowed his curious hands to wander. First they reached yutas nipples. His fingers played with one and once he felt the omega moan into his mouth, he moved onto the next one, determined to bring the writing man pleasure. 

His next stop was the dick leaking precome onto his flat stomach. Using his finger to wipe this up, he broke the kiss and brought it to his own mouth. The salty taste making him groan. 

Finally his fingers wandered to the puckered hole. Sichengs instinct took over as he dipped one finger through the ring of muscles. The smaller man let out the most sinful moan sicheng had ever heard and then began to pant, his fingernails scratching up the alphas back. The omega begged for more so sicheng gave him more fingers.

Soon he had 4 fingers pumping in and out of the moaning man. His own neglected cock was solid against his own stomach. It was longing to be inside yutas hole, to be able to knot and release inside the innocent (or not so innocent) man. He had a strong desire to breed.

Pulling his fingers out, he brought them to his mouth to taste the sweet liquid. It was more than heavenly.

He quickly tugged on his own cock a few times before placing his tip at the older mans entrance. Yuta brought one hand to his own nipple and began to play with it, whimpering and whining at the feeling. His other hand came to stop at sichengs lower back, he pushed with his palm, urging the alpha to enter him. 

Once the tip had breached his entrance, he gasped which soon turned into a moan. He had never felt anything like this. He pulled the alpha to him by his shoulders and wrapped his legs around the younger mans waist. "Move, please, I can take it!"

Unable to say no to the omega, sicheng started to rock his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of the warm hole. It was all rather sinful, both men letting out groans and moans, which anyone in a 10 mile radius could probably hear. 

Sicheng felt his knot forming, he had heard of this happening but had never experienced it himself, probably because he had never had sex with an omega before. The more inflated it got, the harder it was to push inside. The older man moaned and gasped out "knot me alpha, breed me!" The alpha smiled and prepared himself. "Yeah? You want me to fill you up and breed you? You wanna get all big with my pups?" It seemed like that was the right thing to say since as soon as he had finished saying it, the omega screamed his name as he released all over his own stomach and chest.

Sicheng finally pushed his knot inside, causing him to become attached to the omega and released inside of him. The warm cum filling the older man as he moaned at the over stimulation. The alpha groaned as he completely stilled his movements. Looking down, he saw that yutas stomach had bulges slightly due to the amount of cum inside of him. Looking at the smaller mans face, sicheng noticed that he had fallen asleep from their 'activities'. 

Still attached through their private areas. He moved onto his side to cuddle up to the omega. He felt proud of himself but also yuta. The warmth filled his chest. He liked this.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with another update, I'm desperately trying to think of things to write and this is what I've decided on.
> 
> Note that a pregnancy in the omegaverse is a lot shorter than a normal human pregnancy because I wanna get this part over with tbh...
> 
> Enjoy!

Sicheng hadn't seen the omega since his heat ended, which seemed to be quite a while ago, though the alpha had not been keeping track of time. It was odd to him, but he didnt think twice about the consequences of what they had done.

Well, he didnt think about them until yuta came to him one day. Sicheng didnt miss the tears in the omegas eyes before he was crushed by the elders body. "Sicheng I'm so scared. I dont know how to look after babies."

This confused the alpha immensely, where did this sudden baby talk come from? "What do you mean? Whats happened?" He asked the older.

The reply he got temporarily stopped his heart. "I'm pregnant. I've suspected it for a little while now but my doctor told me it for sure this morning. I dont know what to do sicheng. I'm still young." The pathetic sob he let out made the alpha cling onto the smaller man. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to say anything. Yuta was pregnant. With what he presumed was his baby. 

"Its gonna be alright." Sicheng didnt know whether he was reassuring yuta or himself but he knows it probably didnt help anything. He loosened his grip on the older man a bit, suddenly aware of what was happening inside the omegas body. In there was his pup, maybe even multiple. 

Sicheng had little experience with children. He had a few younger cousins that he occasionally saw, but rarely looked after. And he had even less experience with new born babies, so the thought that soon yuta would be having his baby, nearly gave the alpha a heart attack. 

Sicheng adjusted the omega so he was lying down, with the younger man sat up beside him. He slightly undid the small mans robe so he could peek at his belly. One thing sicheng knew is that an omegas pregnancy was fairly short, so it didnt surprise him too much that yutas stomach was already getting big.

His palm seemed to fit perfectly on the older mans bump and his heart became warm at the thought of a baby inside there. Their baby. Maybe it wasnt all bad.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is happening so quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with the next update!
> 
> Anyone who's still reading this is probably hella sick of all the rubbish fillers I'm stuffing in here but I really dont know where I'm going with this so...sorry if
> 
> Enjoy this anyways haha!!!

Since Sicheng found out about yutas pregnancy, he insisted that the omega slept beside him every night. 'For safety reasons' he said whenever the older man asked why he had to.

Not that Yuta really minded. Sichengs smell made hum feel calm and protected, he felt better than ever before.

Well apart from all the pain and discomfort which came along with the pregnancy. The omega couldn't wait to give birth so he could get rid of the back pain which was making him feel like an 80 year old.

But even with all of this, the omega knew it would all end well, that soon enough he'd be able to hold his own precious baby.

Sicheng and yuta had already began to think of names. They were debating whether to go for a korean name, since they were in Korea or an English name which seemed to be the new trend. They already had a long list and were no where near deciding.

Each night, they ended up snuggled together, yutas back to sichengs chest, the alphas hand splayed on the bump, on his tiny baby. They spoke in hushed voices, about what there baby would be like. Whether it would have yutas beautiful healing smile or sichengs unique fair ear. Neither of them minded, since they knew their baby would be beautiful to them anyway.

Yuta found it too much to walk round lots, considering the extra weight of the small human growing inside him, and spent the days curled against the alphas chest, lazily kissing and feeling the delicate movements of their baby.

It felt good, for both of them to say their baby, it gave them a sense of belonging, a link to keep them together.

Sicheng however did find one flaw that came with the omegas pregnancy though. Yuta, being yuta, decided that clothes were too confining and too hot, so began to laze around completely naked. And the younger man found him irresistible, swollen belly and glowing skin, and had trouble controlling himself.

There were lots of times when he found himself fantasizing about fucking the heavily pregnant omega, and had to slip away to the bathroom to...take care of himself.

Oh well. He would probably just have to wait.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally ran out of ideas so here comes my terrible final chapter!
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed it and thanks for showing this so much love even though it was terrible!
> 
> Please look out for my other works, there will be more coming!!!

Yuta went into labour in the early morning. At first he didnt really notice. The pain in his stomach didnt bother him that much, he just thought it was the baby kicking him, but suddenly, there was water leaking out of his backside and there was only 1 thing it could be.

He ran (well waddled) to sichengs room to scream at him to wake up. He then pushed the tall alpha out of the bed to take his place.

At first, the thick headed man didnt understand, but the sight of the omegas hands clutching at his stomach knocked some sense into his head. Then the panic set in. Sicheng didnt have a clue how to deliver a baby, and yuta was in no position to give him pointers.

The alpha helped yuta to undress, the layed some towels out on the bed, since he presumed there would be lots of mess. He made sure the smaller man was comfortable amongst all the pillows, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

Yutas legs were up against his chest out of instinct, it was the only position he could be comfortable in. His breathing was heavy and fast, the pain in his abdomen unbearable.

Both men had tears running down their faces, yutas from pain and sichengs from fear and a bit because of nausea.

It didnt take long for the baby to start coming out. Yuta screeched as be pushed. Push. Push. Push.

There came the head. The tiny little head of their baby. The body followed and soon the baby was out, still attached by the umbilical cord to his omega dad. 

Sichengs eyes streamed even more when his eyes landed on the tiny life form in the bed. A beautiful baby girl. He picked her up, noticing how perfectly she fitted in his hands.

A proud feeling overcame him, this was his baby, their baby. He took her to an exhausted looking yuta and placed their daughter on his slightly swollen chest.

The baby girl immediately recognised the one who birthed her and nuzzled into him. Her tiny mouth found place around his swollen nipple, desperately suckling for food. 

The alpha sat beside yuta and watched in awe as the tiny girl fed in peace and the omegas fingers stroked the thin hair covering her little head.

Everything felt right. They were a family. And sicheng would do anything for his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!  
> xxx


End file.
